


Bokkle Oran Doove

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [83]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, mentions of The League of Gentlemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Arthur has watched some telly, and makes no sense to his pilots.





	Bokkle Oran Doove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompts: bottle and/or embarrassing
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore and The League of Gentlemen.

The fight deck door flew open and a very chirpy Arthur stormed in. 

 

“Eskeewd beef! Have anybody got any  bokkle oran doove ?”

 

“Arthur? Are you alright?” Martin turned to the steward.

 

“Eskeewd beef! Have anybody got any  bokkle oran doove ?” Arthur repeated in a slightly more cheerful and definitely much weirder voice.

 

“Oh, God. You’ve had strawberries again, haven’t you?” Douglas said and pressed the intercom. “Carolyn, strawber-”

 

“No, no, no,” Arthur interrupted. “I’m fine. It’s not a strawberry drill.”

 

“Nevermind, Carolyn. False alarm.” Douglas took his hand off the button. “What are you doing then?”

 

“It’s just something I saw on the telly. It was someone doing an audition.”

 

“You saw someone doing an audition for an epi-pen then,” Douglas suggested.

 

“No, for orange juice.”

 

“Orange juice?” Martin asked.

 

“Yes, that’s what she’s asking for. A bottle of orange juice.”

 

“But that’s not what you said.”

 

“I did. Eskeewd beef! Have anybody got any  bokkle oran doove ?”

 

“I can definitely hear beef in there, but I don’t see what that has to do with orange juice,” said Martin.

 

“No that’s excuse me,” said Arthur. “The orange juice comes later. In the bokkle.”

 

“Bokkle?”

 

“Bokkle oran doove.”

 

“Arthur?”

 

“Yes, Skip?”

 

“Are you going to talk like this to the passengers?”

 

“Do you think I should?” Arthur said hopefully.

 

“Not if you want to be understood,” Martin replied.

 

“Yeah, probably not then. I’ll save it for when I start to audition for adverts.”

 

“Oh, do you have big plans of becoming an actor?” 

 

“I didn’t until now. Do you think I should?”

 

“Perhaps wait until we land?” Douglas suggested.

 

“Right-o.”

 

“And since you’re in here, Arthur,” said Douglas. “Can you fetch me an orange juice? I’d quite fancy one right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who hasn't seen the brilliance that is the League of Gentlemen, here is the clip Arthur had seen  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wB0OkcCps8  
> Enjoy!


End file.
